The First Wive's Club
by The Voltaire
Summary: Nadine’s hasty wedding brings Elizabeth, Lainey and Brenda full circle with their pasts. Alternate History. Liason/Cainey/Nohnny/Brax.
1. Prologue Part 1

All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

Background:

Nadine and Johnny-the same up to now, though they have interacted with each other more previously in this story than on the show

Elizabeth and Jason- same story up to her living with Jason while Zander was hiding out at the penthouse. The story will explain what happened after but I have changed a few facts:

Courtney didnt die, though her story is the same, had Spencer after Nik dropped her for Emily, who is still dead

Elizabeth never slept with Zander

Lainey and Cody- They have a different history which will be explained

Brenda and Jacks- Their first marriage was valid and she never married Jason

**

* * *

  
**

As the waiter sat another round of drinks in front of the women, Nadine wondered how they all got there. When she'd met Liz and Laney on her first day as of shadowing six weeks ago, she had been blown away by the both of them. These were the kind of women who played doctors and nurses on TV. Beautiful, successful and smart, they were extremely intimidating. It had taken her a week to work up the nerve to join their conversations at lunch and on break. Once she did, she'd been pleasantly surprised to find out that they were down to earth and very friendly. The three of them had taken to hanging out together even when they weren't at work. Liz had two little boys and Laney took care of her sick dad, so tonight was a treat. They had invited her to a meeting of the first wives club. It was a running joke between them and one of their friends, Brenda Barret. Nadine had seen her in magazines before, but unlike the other Hollywood types she had met while in undergrad at NYU, Brenda was laid back.

Even though she had never been married, they made her an honorary ex wife. Not wanting to be nosey, she had kept her questions to herself and though they seemed to have bonded over bad divorces, they never really talked about the men in their pasts. She honestly would have kept on pinching herself to keep from inundating them with all of the questions she had skipping around in her head if it hadn't been for the drinks. Her tongue had a mind of its own when she drank.

"How is it possible that you all are some guys ex wife?"

Looking pointedly at Brenda, she said rather forlornly, "If you can't keep a man what possible chance do I have of even finding one?"

The conversation came to a screeching halt, but before she could finish blushing and apologize profusely the table erupted in laughter.

"You owe me $20, Morgan." Brenda said cheerfully. "I told you she wouldn't make it through the meeting without wanting details."

"You knew I wanted to ask?"

"Honey, you looked like you were going to burst when I said that I was the first of many wives."

"I… thought I was good at not being nosey."

"It's ok Nadine. If we call ourselves first wives, it is only natural for you to wonder what happened to the first husbands… and that's Webber-Morgan to you, Brenda."

Looking around the table expectantly, Nadine scooted up closer and leaned in. "Who first?"

"I have been divorced the least amount of time, so I guess I will go first." Laney said with more enthusiasm than anyone at the table had expected.

"I was married for a year and a half to the quote unquote love of my life. Cody and I met while we were both in undergrad. He was a few years behind me. We would always run into each other on the track field. I ran cross country and he was in ROTC."

"Gotta love a man in uniform."

Laney laughed, "I can admit that I spent extra time on campus on Thursdays to get a glimpse of him in full dress. He was tall and handsome and rugged. I was pretty much hooked on him the first time he smiled at me. By the time I thought to play hard to get, he already had me."

"That sounds so romantic… what went wrong?"

"Way to be sensitive, Nads."

"Oh, I-"

"It's ok. I have been asking myself that question for years. Everything was fine at first. We were happy and in love. I got into med school and he finished up his degree. He proposed on the day he graduated and we got married a couple of months later. He didn't get along with my dad, but they made it work. Then he got his deployment papers. I was so afraid for him, but I knew that this was what he had worked his whole life for. We were fine the first couple of months, but then things started to change. Communication lessened because he was thousands of miles away and I was in my last year of med school. By the time he got back we were like ships in the night. We tried to make it work, but it didn't and I knew it. He went to stay with some friends because we both needed space. I found out I was pregnant and I tried to contact him. Unfortunately, he had been redeployed. I lost the baby and after a curt phone conversation, I filed for divorce. I haven't spoken to him since."


	2. Prologue Part 2

All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

"I am so sorry." Nadine said as she pulled her into a hug.

"It's… it is what it is. I loved him and I thought I knew him. Not for the first time, I was wrong."

Wiping away tears, Elizabeth said, "That makes my story sound like a bad Soap Opera."

"The Bold and the Strapped?" Brenda suggested.

"Your ex husband is a cop?"

"No, he… he's a coffee importer."

Laney looked at Brenda, Brenda looked at Elizabeth and they all burst out laughing.

Nadine looked at them all like they were crazy. "Port Charles must be some kind of town if the barista's are packing heat."

That only made them laugh harder.

"No, Jason isn't a barista." Elizabeth said, trying to catch her breath. "He imports coffee by day and runs a 'business' by night. Think less Starbucks and more Gotti."

"Your ex is in-" before Nadine could get the words out, Elizabeth clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, now keep your voice down."

"Really? Is that why you left?"

"No, I left because I was twenty two years old basically raising Cam and Jake by myself."

"Start at the beginning, Liz. And give us the short version, please." Brenda said as she requested another round of drinks.

"Ok… where to begin. I had just lost my first love when I ran into Jason at a bar. We knew each other in passing, but that night our dynamic changed. He listened to me. He helped me get past that hurt. We grew close and we went through a lot together. In the time I had known him he was shot, I was shot and kidnapped and then, forced to hide out with one of our friends in his penthouse. It brought us to the point where we knew we were in love and he asked me to marry him. I couldn't get down the aisle fast enough… but I should have known better. He had a nasty habit of putting everything and everyone ahead of himself and later, ahead of me and our marriage. A while after we were married, I found out I was pregnant. I sat in my doctor's office listening to my babies' heartbeats alone while he was in a strip club "protecting" his partner's sister. I realized then that he was never going to pick me. Much like Laney, I tried to make it work. I figured I had to for the boys. The last straw came a few months after they were born, when Jason wanted to move the silly tramp into the penthouse. We fought, I told him I wanted to leave and he let me. End of story."

Nadine looked appalled on her behalf. "Is he even in the twin's life anymore?"

"Yes, just not mine. Their guards take them to visit him every month. I haven't seen him since the day I left. I figure I can get away with not seeing him and the new wife until the boys graduate high school. They are only one so, I have a while."

"Is the new wife the sister?"

Elizabeth just laughed and said "Who else?"

"I suppose it's my turn. I am a bit of a gossip so I will try to keep it juicy. I had a really, really bad break up with Jason's partner. I then met my future ex husband Jasper Jacks."

"The billionaire?!"

"Yeah, the billionaire… this will go faster if you save all comments for the end."

"Sorry, keep going."

"Well, it was a whirlwind romance, followed by a whirlwind marriage. It lasted less than a year and we didn't part on good terms."

"That's it?"

"That's all there was to the marriage. We got back together… even got engaged again, but he was convinced I was with my ex and called it off. I told him I was pregnant and he said he wouldn't raise another man's child. I told him it was his and he said he wanted a DNA test. I told him to go to hell and he said he'd meet me down there. Oh, and unlike Laney and Liz, I have seen him since."

They all had a good laugh over that. Only Brenda could sum up that scandal in six sentences.

Nadine couldn't keep the amusement from her voice when she asked, "How do those sightings go?"

"Swimmingly because I ignore his pleasantries and he eventually goes away."

"That must be hard on your daughter."

"She doesn't know him. He didn't want to know her."

"But why?! Couldn't you have just taken the test?"

"Why?? Because I didn't lie to Jacks! I never lied to Jacks and the fact that he could accuse me of that when he was married to that con artist Skye… besides, he obviously doesn't care as he has never, ever mentioned her or asked about her. He thinks she is Sonny's or somebody else's and he can continue to think that until he rots. Amity doesn't need him and neither do I."

"Hey, let's not get down now. Our respective marriages were less than successful. Ok, but that didn't stop us did it? Here we are happy, independent and best of all drama free." Laney said.

"You're right, Doc." All for anything that got her mind off of Jasper Jacks, Brenda raised her glass in salute. "Let's have a toast, ladies. To the first wives, may our alimony checks never run dry!"

"To the first wives!" they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 1

All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

Present Day Port Charles

"I need a stiff drink."

"You cannot drink hard liquor while wearing Vera Wang. It just isn't done, Nads."

"Blast, Vera Wang. There is no way I am going to make it through today without the help of Jack Daniels and his friend Mr. Smirnoff."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. If you have to get married at least the groom is hot."

"I don't think Nadine cares that Johnny is good looking. I think she is stuck on the whole 'you have to marry me so I don't go to prison' thing."

"How did I get myself into this mess, Laney?!"

"Honestly, I am not completely sure. Maybe you wanted full privileges in the club?"

Nadine stuck her tongue out at her in the mirror. "I never thought I would_ really_ join the club."

"Next time, you will think twice about playing Nancy Drew wont you dear?" Elizabeth said breezily.

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, but she has to. That stroke of genius has me walking down the aisle arm in arm with my ex husband. You seem to have forgotten that MOC's don't usually have a wedding party."

"Johnny said it had to look authentic and I need you guys up there with me. I might need you to catch me if I pass out from disbelief."

"Or if the groom's ex girlfriend tries to harpoon you through the chest. Lulu looked like she was plotting bloody murder last night at Jake's."

Nadine groaned. Johnny had made her go through the indignity of a fake Hen night. Would this charade never end?

"I feel badly, really I do. But he won't let me tell her it is a sham. I wasn't supposed to tell you guys, but you would never have bought that whirlwind crap after I had spent months talking about Nikolas."

"He didn't tell her?"

"No, he said the less people that knew the better. I haven't even told aunt Rayleen."

"Well, at least I won't be the only one in the church trying to duck eye daggers."

Elizabeth frowned as she applied blush to Nadine's overly pale cheeks. "What does Carly think you are going to do, jump Jacks in the middle of the vows?"

"Probably… I still cannot believe he married Cujo. The jackhole calls me a liar and then marries their patron saint."

"You are still doing better than me. I have been in Port Charles for two years without so much as a hello to Cody and now she has me parading up and down the aisle of a church with the man. The things I do for friends."

"Actually, we are both doing better than Liz."

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Jason and I haven't had any issues."

"Only because you have been avoiding him like the IRS."

"I have not, Brenda. I took the boys to his place the minute we got off of the plan yesterday."

"And was he there?" this from Nadine.

"No-"

"Did you know he wouldn't be there? Be honest!"

"I was fairly certain he wouldn't be, but he could have been! He could have… I don't know his schedule."

"Exactly. I saw him when I entered the church and the first words out of his mouth were, 'is Elizabeth here?' it was only then that I realized you still hadn't even seen him. What's it been, five years?"

"Around and about. It's not like we haven't talked… yes, our conversations never veer from the topic of our boys, but why should they? Cam and Jake are all we have in common."

"Is this about Courtney?"

Elizabeth was pretty sure it wasn't about her. After all, she had moved on and apparently so had Courtney. She'd had a child with Nik, while Jason had been engaged to someone else. Neither relationship worked out and she was very obviously trying to get back together with Jason. She had actually told Nadine and Liz as much when they ran into her at Jake's last night.

"No, I don't care what he does or doesn't do with my understudy. I just don't want to sit around and pretend that we are all friends. That ship sailed and it ain't coming back."

"Amen to that. Do you know Cody actually tried to bring up the divorce? It's like yeah, that's totally what I want to discuss at a rehearsal dinner. We haven't needed to discuss it for the past two years so why all the interest now?"

"Because he finally got you to stand still within fifty feet of him."

"Thanks again, Nads."

"I do what I can. And while you are all having your pity party, can you remember that I am tying myself to Al Capone's worst nightmare today?"

"He really isn't that bad, Nadine. In fact, I would say he is downright sexy."

"Very true, Bren. All tall, dark and delicious. Are you planning on making this whole thing… legal?" Laney said as she tinkered with Nadine's veil.

"Oy, that's another thing. His lawyer advised us that we should. Something about the legalities of divorce versus annulment."

"Can't you just annul and pretend you did?"

"Not if I don't want to be flagged by the feds later on down the line."

"Some hardship. Half the women currently sitting in the pews would jump over their husbands for a night with yours."

"It isn't the night that I am concerned about. It is the next day… and the day after that. How am I supposed to just go about my normal life when I am married in _every sense_ of the word to Broody McGoth?"

They all looked at each other and burst into laughter. That was how Father Santos found them.

"Ladies, it is time for the processional."

As he walked out, they all stood and straightened their clothing.

"If you wanna make a run for it, I can have the jet gassed up in an hour." Brenda said only half kidding.

"You don't know how tempted I am to take you up on that offer, but I made a promise to Johnny. I wont break it."

"Then let's get you married."


	4. Chapter 2

All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

It had been a lovely wedding. The church had teemed with white roses, white hydrangea and Casablanca lilies. A string quartet had played the traditional songs beautifully as Nadine walked down the aisle in a silk and organza confection to meet a very handsomely decked out Johnny. They spoke traditional vows and sealed the whole thing with a lengthy kiss. Even knowing that it wasn't exactly a love match, Elizabeth hadn't been able to keep herself from tearing up. They made a striking couple and well, she always got teary at weddings. As the music died, she let Spinelli (they were the maid of honor and best man, respectively) guide her back to the head table. She had hoped to have a few minutes to catch her breath as this was the first chance she'd had to sit since the reception began, but as luck would have it she saw Jason approaching. _You can't avoid him forever, Elizabeth._

He looked good. Who was she kidding? He looked amazing. He was in a tailored black suit with a black shirt and no tie. His hair was longer than it had been the last time she'd seen him and he had obviously invested in a home gym since then as well. She had to resist the urge to check her hair. He was staring at her like he had never seen her before and try as she might she couldn't break eye contact with him. Oh, well. It didn't matter what she looked like. She didn't have to impress him.

"Elizabeth."

"Jason."

She wanted to say more, but couldn't seem to get anything past her lips… they stared at each other before Jason finally stumbled over a rushed, "How have you been?"

The revelry broken, she replied, "Great. You?"

"I… I'm fine. How are the boys?"

"They are fine. Not much has changed since you saw them this morning."

Did she sound as cold as she thought she did?

"Oh, yeah. Are they here?"

"Yes, they are with Gram. She is at table 26."

With that, she started to stand, but he stopped her by taking the seat Brenda had just vacated.

"Please."

How was it that he could put so much emotion into one word? Maybe that's why he'd always spoken so little. All of his words were deliberate, he never _just said_ anything.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we start with what you have been doing for the past five years?"

"I am sure that Griffin, John and Lex keep you plenty informed about the boys home life."

"Only the basics."

"What more do you want?"

"I want to know what you've been up to. Do you still paint? Did you ever go to Italy?"

"My hobbies and travels were of little concern to you the last time I saw you. I don't know why they should concern you now."

He looked a little taken aback. She knew she sounded hostile, but where did he get off talking to her like they were at some high school reunion? Their last conversation about anything other than the boys had ended with him screaming that he'd call Justus first thing in the morning. They were _not_ close.

"Elizabeth, I-"

"Don't." she sounded shaky to her own ears, so she cleared her throat and tried for a more even tone.

"Look, Jason. I don't mean to sound harsh, but we aren't friends. I am all for being cordial because it is what is best for our boys. However, we don't even know each other anymore and I don't have the time or the inclination to change that."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… I just… I miss-"

"You once told me that I shouldn't dwell on things I cannot change, Jason. It was good advice then and now."

Taking that suggestion to heart, she stood and walked away.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you, Sonny."

Flashing his trademark dimples, Sonny pressed a light kiss to Brenda's cheek. "Always a pleasure."

"So, where is the wife of the moment?"

"She is talking with her brother, the groom."

Johnny's sister was the new Mrs. Corinthos? Brenda looked up at the head table she had just vacated and saw Johnny talking to a severely thin brunette. Sonny just couldn't stay away from bad girls.

"Love or power?"

His eyes darted away and Brenda could see what he wouldn't say, a little bit of both. Just as she was about to prod him further, Jacks walked up to them with Carly on his heels.

"I didn't know that you knew the Zaccharas, Brenda."

"There are libraries teeming with books full of things you don't know, Jacks."

He gave her a hard look. "Did you come just to see Sonny or are you going to pretend this is the social event of the year?"

"Actually, if you had bothered to come to the ceremony you would have known that I am a bridesmaid. I came to support my friend. What about you? Last time I checked you were keen to keep wifey away from the seedier elements."

_Ah, the Carly death glare, it was good to be home_. Fully expecting her to finally pounce, Brenda prepped her best right hook. It was unnecessary, however, as Jacks chimed in.

"Carly is free to degrade herself with whomever she chooses. We are divorcing."

"We are separated, Jacks!"

"Why are either of you talking to Brenda about this?"

Brenda grinned at Sonny, "My sentiments exactly."

"Come on Sonny, Jacks is the dog that always returns to his vomit."

"Wow, Carly learned a new insult. I guess I should use a good comeback. Um… I know you are, but what am I?"

Again, Carly looked poised to pounce and again she was cut off by her husband.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am fine, Jacks. Better than fine actually. I just signed a new contract with MAC cosmetics."

"That's amazing… I know that you always wanted a good make up contract. Are you still addicted to Retro?"

"If I know Brenda, she has a tube of that lip gloss in her purse." Sonny added helpfully as Carly smacked him on the arm.

"Who asked you anything?! Jacks!"

Seemingly ignoring his estranged wife, Jacks looked at Brenda as he began to say, "She once told me that-"

"Take the next exit off of memory lane and come back down to earth, Jacks." With that she turned and sauntered away. Unfortunately, Jacks was right behind her.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to know why my mother was in the US for a week last month and the only person she visited was you!"

That brought her up short. He knew Lady Jane had stayed with her and Amity?

"Just because she hated all of your other wives doesn't mean she hates me."

"Ok, so you got along, but a weeklong vacation?"

"Actually, she stays with us for a week every six months."

"Us?"

"Yes, me and my daughter… you know, her granddaughter?"

He looked nonplussed. "You're still feeding my mother that lie?"

"Not a lie, Jacks. But it doesn't matter what you think. Amity and Jane get along swimmingly. They are close and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Br-"

"Oh, and before you say anything, I have told Jane time and again that you don't believe she is yours."

"She once tried to convince me otherwise, unlike you."

"I shouldn't have to convince you of anything."

"Don't you think you should have at least tried?"

Brenda's hand itched to slap him. Tried? She'd done everything, but take his insulting little test. Her pride wouldn't let her. It was a crappy excuse, but there it was. Aside from that, why did he always get off with this "show me proof" crap? The fact that he had been sleeping with her should have been enough for him to at least admit he was a contender!

"What about you? I told you she was yours, you swore she was Sonny's and walked away. You didn't even try to find out if your assumption was true. You are missing out on her life because of your own petty jealousy, you selfish idiot. Don't get mad at your mother OR your brother for refusing to back up your delusional doubts!"

"Maybe if you had been able to control your lust and stay out of Corinthos' bed for five minutes, I wouldn't have had doubts!"

The sound of her hand hitting his face was jarringly audible even with the loud dance music.

"Stay the hell away from me, Jacks!"

Seething, Brenda turned and saw a visibly upset Elizabeth heading toward the bar. _I could use a drink myself_, she thought with disgust.

* * *

Next chapter... Cody makes a mistake/Nadine's night ends abbruptly


	5. Chapter 3

All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

Sorry for the delay, but yea for Nohnny interaction!

* * *

Everything had been fine until he asked her to dance. The song… it had been their song, the Nearness of You. The very song they had danced to at their own wedding. She declined, excusing herself from the table. She was half way across the room before she started crying. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Why couldn't he just understand that it was infinitely easier to have him out of sight and mind?

What made her think she could do this? Seeing Cody in town every once and a while was one thing. Small talk was even manageable, but it seemed like they were walking through a mine field where this wedding was concerned and they were constantly touching on things that threatened her equilibrium. The song had done it…

"I didn't know that you and Nadine were that close. Did you meet at GH?"

"No. I have known her for a little over four years. We both worked at the medical center at NYU."

"So, you've been in New York for a while…"

She had an uneasy feeling about where this might be going. "Yes, um… I did my residency there."

"You planned to do your residency at Johns Hopkins, Laney. I know you got in."

"I did, but you know what they say about the best laid plans."

"You _never_ change your mind. Were you hoping to avoid me when I got back?"

"No-"

"Well, that worked out didn't it. You were trying to avoid me and we ended up in Port Charles together anyway."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you… I just wanted something new."

The look on his face said he wasn't buying it. She had never been a very good liar and he had always been able to see right through her.

"Let me guess, you no longer eat at Kelly's or come into the Coffee Shop because you wanted to try something new as well?"

"Cody… I just wanted to avoid this."

"This what? What am I doing?"

"Ever since the rehearsal you have been running between the third degree and twenty questions. It's unnerving and I knew the minute we began to talk that that is what you would do. I am the shrink and yet you ask all the questions."

"You wanna ask me something? Go ahead."

"No. I don't want to ask you anything. I don't want to sit and chat. I don't want to talk at all."

"Then dance with me. We always used to dance to this song when it came on."

That's when she'd heard the first words of the song. When she realized he was being completely flip about a song that had meant so much to them. Or maybe just to her. Wiping her eyes, Laney become conscious of the fact that she was about to walk into the kitchens. Turning back, she heard someone scream her name.

"Laney!"

Before she could register anything else, shots rang out and she was pushed to the floor by a large, heavy body.

* * *

Rising slowly to her knees, Nadine peered over the table to see if the shooters had left yet. Johnny had pushed her to the ground and told her to stay there as he'd pulled the largest hand gun she had ever seen from the back of his pants. For the first time in her life she'd been a little afraid for the bad guys. He'd looked cold and mean… _what had she just signed up for?_ Scanning the room, she saw Jason Morgan walking past all of the exits with a nasty looking gun and a murderous stare. Blanching, she spotted Johnny. He was still standing, thank God. Wait… was that a dead guy he was standing next to? Giving the room the once over, she stood and walked gingerly over to him.

"Um… Johnny?"

He looked surprised to hear her voice, "Nadine, didn't I tell you to stay where you were until I came back?"

"I thought that was a suggestion."

"You thought wrong."

"Well, this guy isn't going to hurt me and from what I could hear there were only five people shooting. If I exclude you, Cody and Jason, whom I can only guess took care of baddie number 2, I should be safe."

"_Nadine_."

"Do you want me to get back under the table?"

Before he could answer her question, Cody walked up to him. "All clear."

"Who were they?"

"I am thinking the guy from the alley has friends, Husband."

"_Nadine_."

Cody smirked before he said something into Johnny's ear and walked away. Checking to see if anyone around her was hurt, Nadine was surprised to feel herself hauled up against six feet of angry man.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not… Johnny, you've been shot!"

Pulling him to the nearest table, Nadine pushed him into a seat and tried to remove his jacket.

"I'll be fine."

"You have been _shot_, Johnny. What if you get an infection and die?! I'd rather be a divorcee than a widow if it is all the same to you!"

He laughed. "It's just a flesh wound."

"It still needs to be looked at."

"If I promise to let you play nursemaid later, will you stop trying to undress me in the middle of a crime scene?"

She almost jumped a foot in the air when he said "crime scene". Straightening his jacket, she stood back and allowed him to get up from the table. Before she got another word out, Johnny grabbed her arm and led her over to her guard.

"She never leaves your sight."

"_She_ has a name."

He didn't even spare her a glance before walking across the room to converse with Jason and a visibly angry Mac Scorpio.

"Was I just dismissed?"

"It's better than being patently ignored." She heard Elizabeth say. Turning, she spotted Liz sitting behind the bar.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are at the penthouse. Thankfully, they went home with Lex about five minutes before …"

"Thank God."

"That was my chant the entire time it was happening." She said barely above a whisper.

"What was that about being ignored?"

"Jason picked me up, shoved me back here and stalked away without uttering a word. Is… is he ok?"

"He doesn't seem any worse for the ware. He is talking with Commissioner Scorpio right now."

"Ah, what do you want to bet he doesn't even have to go in for questioning?"

"Well, he did help to save a lot of lives tonight."

Elizabeth averted her eyes, "I didn't even think to ask… is everyone else ok?"

"I think so… Johnny was shot, though." When Nadine saw the look of concern on her face she quickly added, "Oh, he's not seriously injured, but he was shot."

"They shot at Jason."

"How do you know?"

"I was looking around the side of the bar because I heard someone scream Laney's name and I… I saw a man aiming at him." She looked dazed.

"Was he wearing a black mask?"

"Yes."

"I don't think he'll be giving Jason anymore trouble."

"You put on one heck of a reception, Nadine." Laney said wearily as she walked over to them.

Taking in the grisly remnants of her "big day", Nadine plastered a humorless smile on her face. "This was a bit more excitement than I had planned on providing."

Standing, Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh. "I have got to get out of this town."

* * *

Next... Jason gets an eyeful, Brenda feels vindicated


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.**

**Sorry about the delay, but I am just so annoyed with GH right now that I haven't watched anything but JoMax clips in forever. I am hoping I get some inspiration for this one...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

She wouldn't even look at him. Jason knew she had every reason to be upset, but she wouldn't even look at him. Not only that, but she hadn't said a word since he'd told her that she would have to come with him back to the penthouse. He didn't know what he expected her to do or say… but he hadn't expected silence. He knew it wouldn't last when he told her about his plans, however. Walking behind her into the penthouse, he turned to talk to Lex as Elizabeth made a bee line for Griffin.

"We checked the entire building twice before we came in. Cam and Jake are up in their room asleep."

"No one in or out for the rest of the night."

Nodding, Lex shut the door behind him as he went to stand guard with Max. Just as Jason was about to speak, he was cut off by the sight of Elizabeth in Griffin's arms. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was still upset. And apparently she had found her voice because she was whispering to Griffin. What was this about?

"Griffin, go check on the boys."

Moving much slower than he should have, Griffin said something into Elizabeth's ear before heading up the stairs. Jason's calm demeanor evaporated like water on a hot plate.

"What was that?"

She jumped at the tone of his voice. "I could ask you the same question."

"Do you actually think I would have allowed the boys to attend the wedding if I had thought that something like this might happen?!"

"In your line of work, this kind of thing "might happen" at any moment, right?"

"Wrong."

"Since when?"

"Since I took over we've had…relative peace."

She looked at him as if he had just told her he was from outer space.

"Whatever. When will we be able to leave?"

"This situation has escalated to the point where I don't think I can keep you safe if you aren't here."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"You'll have to stay for a while."

"How long is a while?" She pressed.

He rubbed his hand over his face. He knew she hated it when he was vague, but he couldn't give her an answer he didn't have.

"Until I find out who did this and deal with the situation accordingly."

"That could be months!"

"Well, at least you'll have Griffin to keep you company." He said before he thought the better of it.

"What?"

"What was that, Elizabeth? You ran straight to him when we got back here. Is there something going on between you two?"

"You have got to be joking! We survive _another_ shoot out, I talk it about it _briefly _with a _friend_ and you have the nerve to accuse me of… of something illicit."

She had always gotten friendly with her guards… maybe he was seeing too much into it. They were way too close for his liking, but he didn't want to fight with her about that now. Not when this fight wasn't even finished.

"You'll have to move in here."

"No."

"Elizabeth, be reasonable-"

"I… we cannot live here."

His patience was wearing thin. "Elizabeth-"

"What about the Metro Court?!"

"It's too much of a security risk."

"Spoon Is-"

"Security risk."

She got quiet. He knew she wasn't done protesting, but she seemed to need a minute to think. He hated that she was basically trying to come up with a way to avoid him while she was here. Knew full well that if she could, she would leave and go another five years talking to him on speaker phone and sending the boys home with Lex and John.

"Is Sonny's old penthouse empty?"

"Yes."

"Then the boys and I can just stay there for the duration."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I'll have it aired out in the morning. In the mean time, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

She all but bolted up the stairs, leaving Jason to stare at the pool table she'd been leaning against.

"I didn't know she could run like that." Milo said from the doorway.

"Get out, Milo."

Pretending not to hear him, Milo said apologetically, "At least she's closer now."

"Not in any way that matters."

* * *

_I hate packing_, Brenda thought as she folded the one trillionth dress she had thought Amity might need for their sojourn in Port Charles. They had only planned on being there a week, but being who she was, she had packed for every eventuality. Amity wasn't much help in the packing arena as she had opted to spend the day and night with Robin and her family. Groaning as she realized she hadn't even begun to pack her own things, Brenda was given a reprieve by a knock on the suite's double doors.

"How may I help you?" she said, the words becoming less cheery with every syllable as she realized who it was. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, Jacks."

"We need to talk, Brenda. I won't take no for an answer."

"What if I scream for help?"

"I own the hotel, so I doubt you'll get much of that."

Backing out of the door way to let him in, she whispered, "I loathe you."

Apparently that didn't bother him too much because he strode into the living room and took a seat on the overstuffed couch.

"I called my mother this morning."

"Why do I need to know that?"

"She told me that if it would ease my mind, I should just have a test done myself."

"Over my dead body."

He eyed her for a long moment before he responded. "Why is that? If you want me to believe she's mine-"

"I gave up caring what you believe a long time ago. I am not subjecting my child to a cold courthouse and a sterilized mouth swab so that you can assuage your guilt."

"We could-"

She cut him off again. "Think about what you are accusing me of. I have never asked you for your support in any manner, nor have I announced her paternity to the world. I haven't tried to contact you and my story has never changed."

Brenda had a feeling that he had been thinking along those lines since their heated exchange at the reception last night. Was he finally ready to admit he was wrong?

"I couldn't be _this_ wrong, Brenda… I just couldn't."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

They were interrupted by another knock at the door. Brenda hurried to answer it and found Patrick and Amity standing behind it.

"I forgot Teddy, Mommy."

"I know. Teddy is on the bed, Munchkin."

Before she could stop her, Amity raced through the living room to her bedroom.

"I thought I told you not to run indoors, young lady."

"I think it is just a kid thing. Robin has done everything but attach Velcro to Kenzie's shoes, all to no avail."

As she ran back in, she stopped to look at Jacks. "Is he a friend, Mommy?"

"Something like that, Munchkin."

Brenda never got to make introductions .It was clear that Amity had already lost interest in him as she raced back toward the front doors.

"No running in doors!" Brenda said as she caught Amity in a hug.

"Sorry." She said between giggles.

"Uh huh, you be good for Patrick and Robin…and don't stay up late tonight."

"She is an angel, Brenda."

"You have to say that or Robin will hurt you. Make sure she calls me tonight."

"Will do." He said as Amity pulled him through the doors.

Walking back toward Jacks, Brenda was brought up short by the look on his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He wasn't looking at her though, and as the moment stretched, she felt compelled to end the deafening silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He slowly brought his gaze to hers. "She looks like my mother."

Brenda silently agreed with him. Jane had once showed her a childhood photograph of herself that could easily have been a black and white of Amity… well except for the chestnut colored hair. That was all Barrett.

"Why didn't you ever send me a picture?"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't you dare blame me, Jacks. You made me the villain long before Amity-"

"Amity? That… that's her name? It's different…nice."

"Amity Jane Barrett."

"She's beautiful."

Brenda smiled despite herself. "She is, isn't she?"

The smile died on her lips when she looked back at him. He was on the verge of tears. She had always known this day would come. And she'd always planned to cackle evilly in his face and inform him of just how awesome her daughter was despite never knowing him, but looking into his devastated eyes she knew she couldn't.

"She doesn't even know who I am."

"She's five, Jacks. _Fortune _and _Forbes_ are a little beyond her reading capabilities at the moment." She had hoped to lighten the mood, but knew she had failed when he close his eyes and swiped at a tear.

"I want to meet her… I want to know her, Brenda."

"Jacks…"

"I am her father, I have rights."

"Don't you talk to me about rights when you have believed she is yours for all of ten minutes!"

"I know… I know. Does she know who her father is?"

"I have informed her that Grandma Jane and Uncle Jerry are related to him."

"Does she ever ask about me?"

"From time to time… I told her that you are busy. Against my advice, Jane and Jerry bring her presents and say they are from you."

He was quiet for a long time. Brenda sat next to him and tried to think of something she could say to cheer him up. _Why am I even trying to cheer him up?_

"I am a total bastard, Brenda."

_Tell me something I don't know_. "She shouldn't be punished because of that."

For the first time since he walked into the suite, he looked hopeful. "You'll let me spend time with her?"

"Baby steps, Jacks. Baby steps."

* * *

Next... Johnny and Nadine the day after/Cody gets rejected.


End file.
